1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a survival kit as may be useful in the event of a disaster. More particularly, the invention relates to a survival kit as may be particularly useful in the event of a natural disaster such as a flood, earthquake, hurricane and the like that may affect a large urban population.
2. Description of Related Art
Wilderness survival kits take many forms and generally are small enough to be easily carried on one's person such as in a backpack. People taking cross-country auto trips often carry flares and first aid items in the trunk of their autos. In times of inclement weather, such as snowstorms, local governments urge residents to prepare for possible power outages by stocking water, batteries, food and warm clothing.
The devastations of urban areas, particularly those in costal areas wrought by natural disasters can be monumental as evidenced by the recent inundation and devastation of New Orleans and the Gulf Coast of the United States by back-to-back hurricanes. Such disasters befalling large urban populations are particularly devastating and onerous. This is so because they deprive populations stranded by flooding and impassable roadways with the accustomed conveniences associated with urban living. These include ready access to food and the conveniences afforded by public utilities such as electricity, running water and sanitary facilities.
In preparing for such a natural disaster, the usual course, other than evacuation or when evacuation is not a viable solution, is to stock the necessities of food and water. Other recommended items to have on hand in the case of a disaster include among others, health and safety items such as batteries, a flash light, first aid kit, medications, liquid soap and other necessities such as toilet paper, plastic cups and tableware and trash bags. However, little if anything usually ever is done to prepare for the loss of sanitation facilities and in particular the accommodation of liquid and solid bathroom wastes.
The loss of sanitation facilities generally is not anticipated and becomes a considerable problem if the sanitary system of a densely populated area is lost to the populace for an extended period. A prime example of such a situation occurred during the housing of scores of people in supposedly safe evacuation shelters after the flooding of New Orleans. A similar fate can occur in high-rise living facilities when there is a loss of electric power. In such cases body wastes often must be collected in garbage cans, buckets or plastic bags. In extreme cases the corner of a room or closet serves as a latrine leading to unhealthy, unsanitary and extremely undesirable living conditions.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a survival kit that includes provision for sanitation and the collection of body wastes.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a survival kit wherein the container for the survival goods also functions as a commode.
A further object of the present invention is a survival kit including items for consumption and use to sustain life during a period of time following a natural disaster and which also provides for the collection and treatment of body wastes.